1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tension controls for paper or other webs and in particular to an improved tension and control which accurately senses the load on a moving web and controls the applied tension with such signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With high speed winders for paper and other materials, it is necessary to accurately control the tension so as to prevent tearing or the forming of rolls which are too loose so the load on bearing supporting rollers must be measured. Measurement of such loads has been difficult in the environment due to the vibration and impact loading.